Core A will serve as both the Administrative and Education/Outreach bodies of the Penn SCOR. The primary goals of Core A are 1) to manage the day-to-day financial, personnel, and regulatory activities of the SCOR, and its Projects and Cores; 2) to ensure that communication between Study Investigators and Core Directors, and utilization of SCOR resources, occur in a manner that promotes the highest level of productivity; 3) to conduct internal reviews of SCOR progress in order to insure that the Projects and Cores are meeting their respective goals and objectives; 4) to interface with the SCOR Advisory Panel in order to utilize each member's respective strengths and areas of expertise for the benefit of the SCOR projects and overall programmatic development; 5) to ensure that each Project and Core B utilize every opportunity to include junior investigators, students and trainees in essential Project and Core activities; 6) to create, implement and manage all SCOR retreats, seminars and meetings meant to address SCOR Goal 2; 7) to develop and manage (along with Dr. Sammel, Core B Director) an appopriate data sharing action plan, and to interact with investigators outside the SCOR who may wish to access SCOR data; and 8) Core A will also field queries regarding other types of affiliations with the Penn SCOR and/or requests to utilize the services of the Biostatistics Core.